


First Contact

by Wildgoosery



Category: Alien Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Look trust me it'll be awesome, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: Women try and pick him up at conferences all the time, sure. But they usually aren't battle-hardened experts on deadly alien species.





	

The first time Ripley sees him, he's standing at a podium in the grand ballroom, delivering a keynote about the Prime Directive. She thinks the Prime Directive is bullshit, but he's smart and she likes his accent, which is more than she can say for most of the speakers she's suffered through today.

Later, she settles at a table in the hotel bar for "office hours." The experience which landed her at this conference is like catnip for a certain kind of horror tourist, and most of them are polite. They buy her a drink, and tell her how much they respect what she's gone through, and then they make their excuses. Ripley is tainted and terrifying, and none of them stay for long.

She's nursing her third or fourth Bolian lager when she spots him again. He's surrounded by a crowd of admirers, but in between their shoulders she glimpses his hawk-nosed face, his eyes seeking her out across the room. 

The bar empties; the lights dim. Housekeeping drones are making their slow sweep of the carpet when he finally stands, tugs at the hem of his jacket and walks up to her table.

He says, "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your talk on first contact with predatory species."

She waves to the chair beside her. "Picard, right?"

"Jean-Luc is fine."

"Ripley," she says. "Honestly, you should've been on that panel with me. Not many people get what it's like."

His expression darkens. "No. No, they do not." He shakes himself a little. "It's generous of you to relive it for the sake of enlightening others."

"You're sweet."

"I'm only stating the facts as I see them."

She leans on her hand and looks at him closely, her brow knit. "Did you come to this conference alone?"

"I did."

"I know you aren't married," she says. "Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

He blushes right to the crown of his head. "I'm much too old for you."

"I've spent a lot of time in hypersleep, Jean-Luc. I'm probably older than you are." She leans back in her chair, considering. "You should know that I don't like to be fucked."

"Madam, I'm afraid you've misunderstood my-"

"The Xenomorphs kind of ruined a few things for me," she continues, as if he hadn't spoken. She grins at him. "Not everything."

She stands, and he follows.

Ripley didn't think to bring her rig with her, but that's fine. This is a nice hotel. The replicators are top notch.

He lays down when she tells him to, then grunts in surprise when she pulls him to the edge of the bed. "Relax," she says. "Breathe." 

He watches Ripley strap on her cock, his own rising off of his belly. It twitches when her slick fingers push into him, his hips bucking against her hand as she surveys the landscape of his nerves, of where to press and how hard.

She stands beside the bed and lifts his legs onto her shoulders, lifts his ass up off of the bed, and presses the silicone head of her cock against him. "Ready?" she asks, and when he nods she leans into him, pushes him open, until her pelvis is flush against his skin.

She turns her head to kiss one of his knees. "How you doing, Jean-Luc?"

"Well," he says, only a little strangled.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Jean-Luc?"

"Yes," he says.

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> The Weirdest Freelance Job I've Ever Had, Part 2


End file.
